Un rêve ou la réalité
by dreamergirl94
Summary: Une fille se réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne ... Aeris lui dit d'aider Kadaj ... mais estce un rêve ou la réalité ? première fic qui est nul, alors tuez moi si vous voulez lol


**Disclaimer: **Square Enix, a part Alex.

**Nda** : je n'ai vu que Advent Children, et je n'ai jamais touché au jeu, néanmoins, je connais l'histoire du jeu, donc soyez indulgents. Puis, c'est ma première fanfic sur FF7 AC. Ben… à part ça, laissez des reviews !!!!!!

**Chapitre 1 : Un rêve … ce n'est qu'un rêve … rien qu'un rêve …**

Normal POV

Elle marchait doucement, en direction de la boutique de jeu vidéo. Elle traversa la rue sur le passage clouté, et juste au milieu … le noir.

Normal POV

- Comment va-t-elle docteur ? demande Mme Everstalle.

- Son cœur bat assez faiblement, quant à sa respiration, elle faible, lente, mais régulière, répond il.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle va sortir du coma ? continue la dame

- Je suis docteur madame, pas devin, dit-il, mais il réalise vite que sa réponse était dure, un peu trop même.

- Je vois, dit la dame doucement, elle a les larmes aux yeux, il suffit de peu, et elle éclate en sanglots, mais elle ne le fait pas. Est-ce que … je peux entrer la voir ?

- Oui, mais ne toucher à rien s'il vous plait.

La salle était grande. C'était la plus confortable de tout l'hôpital. Au centre, un lit où reposait une fille, au coin, une porte menait à la douche, à gauche, une table et des chaises et enfin, un canapé. En face du lit, une télé munie d'un lecteur DVD. Décidemment, le malade avait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le malade en question est une fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle a les cheveux noirs, coupé courts (genre Pink), bien sur, elle met une sorte de robe blanche, ceux qu'il y a à l'hôpital. Il y a 24 heures tout au plus, elle tombait dans le coma, après un accident en plein milieu de la route. En effet, un conducteur avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, et l'a … cognée. Depuis, elle est sans connaissance.

Mme Everstalle prend une chaise et s'assoit près de sa fille, nommée Alexandra, mais Alex pour les intimes. Elle prend sa main, doucement, celle-ci est ni chaude ni froide, et pourtant, Anna Everstalle se sent envahir d'une chaleur, sûrement psychologique. De l'autre main, elle prend la télécommande, et allume la télévision. Mais elle détourne vite son attention de cet objet, et s'endort, près de sa fille.

Une heure plus tard, Anna se réveille, elle remarque que rien n'a changé depuis qu'elle s'est assoupie. Soudain, son portable sonne.

- allo

- oui, très bien … je viens tout de suite.

- Je comprends

- J'arrive dans … 15 minutes

- Ne vous inquiétez pas

- Oui, elle va bien

- Non, il n'est pas là, mais il sait

- Si, enfin… non, pas maintenant

- Je pense que des amis vont venir

- Oui, toujours

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Elle embrasse sa fille et part, à contrecoeur.

Normal POV

- Alex, tu m'entends ? Alex ?

- Mmmm

- Kadaj est revenu Alex … et je voudrais que tu sois son ami, que tu lui montres le monde …

- Ka … Kadaj ?

Alex POV

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Où suis-je ? Dans un lit. Une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai tourné ma tête, vite, et j'ai vu un homme, un blond, qui m'était étrangement familier, qui est-ce ? Je le regarde, sans dire un mot, pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant en vain son identité dans mes souvenirs.

Le mec POV

Elle me regarde, longtemps. J'ai trouvé ça agaçant. On dirait qu'elle me connaît … Je me suis décidé donc à parler.

- ça va ?

Elle n'a pas tout de suite répondu, mais au bout de 10 secondes, elle a pu articuler.

- t'es bien ce que je pense que tu es ?

C'est quoi cette question ? Elle pense à quoi ? Elle me connaît ? Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu …

- et qui penses-tu que je suis ? Ai-je répondu tout simplement

- je suis dans un rêve … comme d'habitude … je rêve trop de vous … et pourtant …

Elle croyait rêver … comme moi, des fois … je me dis que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar, et qu'un jour, je me réveillerais … mais je continue … ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est le monde, la vrai vie …

- suis dans le refuge aux orphelins, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle

- tu connais cet endroit ?

Elle acquiert avec un hochement de tête avant de se lever, et se diriger vers le miroir, près de la table. Elle s'est regardée dedans, un certain moment …

Alex POV 

Je suis comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas normal. Dans tous mes rêves, il y avait un changement par-ci, par-là, mais ce qui était bizarre cette fois, c'est que tout d'abord, c'était très réaliste, mais le plus étrange, c'est que j'étais capable de penser et d'émettre des sentiments, ce qui est impossible dans les rêves.

Comme à mon habitude, je porte un débardeur noir, un baggy de même couleur, et tout sur moi est noir. Je ne suis pas gothique, pas vraiment, mais j'adore simplement cette couleur.

Je me suis retournée vite fait, et j'ai aperçu mon sac en jean (noir) sur la table de nuit, je l'ai pris, et j'ai fouillé dedans. Toutes mes affaires sont là, encore plus bizarres, c'est comme dans la réalité. Mon portable … quoi ? Non, ce n'est plus un portable mais … un PHS ! J'y crois pas … puis, mon MP4, intact, mes lunettes de soleil, un bandeau, une clé USB (qui ne servirait à rien ici) et une photo de moi et de mon chien, Blood.

Donc, je me trouve dans le monde de Final Fantasy, le 7e sûrement. Donc, le mec qui est en train de me regarder c'est Tidus ou … c'est quoi déjà ? Merde ! Ça commence par C, je le savais, j'ai vu Advent Children des milliers de fois !!! Je savais qui il est, et je le sais encore !

Voilà ! Il s'appelle Cloud ! Cloud Strife ! Je n'ai jamais joué au jeu, mais j'ai regardé le film plusieurs fois. Par contre, j'ai le XII et le X-2 (qui est nul, entre nous). Mais, je n'ai pas le VII, dommage.

Cloud me regarde, sans rien dire. Je le connais super bien, mais je ne l'aime pas … je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préfère le méchant à lui … Kadaj, je l'adore …

- t'es Cloud, ne (1)?

Il semble surpris de ce que je viens de dire.

- ouais. On se connaît ?

- tu me connais pas, mais moi si.

- Alors, qui t'es ?

Je me suis tournée vers lui. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient.

- tu ne devrais pas être en train de livrer un truc ?

Nouvelle surprise.

- t'es qui ?

A cette réponse, je souris, du coin. Je m'y attendais.

- Alexandra Anne-Marie Everstalle.

C'est fou que je déteste le « Anne-Marie » ! C'est con ! Ça contraste beaucoup avec moi ! Si on donnait ce prénom à Alicia (une fille de ma classe) ça lui irait comme un gant, mais bien sur, c'est tombé sur moi !!!

- bon, Alexandra Anne-Marie, tu viens d'où ? Et pourquoi tu t'es endormie en plein désert ?

- Alex, s'te plait. Je viens de … t'en as rien à foutre.

- Fais pas chier

- De toute façon, tu vas me prend' pour une conne alors …

- Dis toujours …

- Disons que …

Je peux pas lui dire que je suis dans un de mes rêves … alors que ça n'a pas l'air d'un rêve !!! Bon, j'vais inventer un mensonge …

- Je viens de la Terre, dans une dimension parallèle, ou presque, de celle-ci.

De toute façon, plus rien ne pouvais plus l'impressionner, avec l'arrivé de Jenova …

- Je vois … donc … tu viens de la même planète, mais dans une autre dimension, c'est ça ?

- Tu piges vite !

- Tu veux un truc ? À manger, à boire ?

- De l'eau.

Il sort, et me laisse seule.

Je viens de me souvenir de cette voix qui m'appelait et me disait d'être amie avec Kadaj, de lui apprendre le monde … cette voix, si douce, si chaleureuse … c'est Aeris. Je ne l'ai vu que dans le film, et je ne connais son histoire qu'à travers les nombreux sites web que j'ai visité. Aeris m'a parlé, m'a demandé un truc, pourquoi moi ? Peut-être que c'est elle qui m'a entraîné dans ce rêve ? Et pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi Kadaj ? Il est mort, non ? Ou, tout au moins, il n'est plus sur cette planète …. Il est donc revenu ? Peut-il faire ça ? Pourquoi devrais-je devenir son ami ? Il a ses frères non ? Yazoo et Loz … Tant de mystères …

_Tu connais très bien Kadaj, tu es comme lui, c'est pour ça_

Une voix vient de résonner dans ma tête. Celle d'Aeris.

Et où il est Kadaj ?

_Va au rez-de-chaussée_

Parce que Kadaj se trouve ici ?

_Ben … oui !_

Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

_Je l'ai fait revenir, parce qu'il le mérite …_

Kadaj POV

Je suis avec Tifa, dans le bar. A cette heure, personne d'autre ne s'y trouve. Je me suis accoudé au bar, Tifa essuie des verres. Soudain, Cloud débarque.

- La fille … commence-t-il à dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Interrompt Tifa.

- Elle me connaît.

- Beaucoup de gens te connaissent Cloud, dis-je.

- Venez voir, dit-il seulement.

A ces mots, une fille arrivait de l'escalier. Elle avait les cheveux noirs ébène, et ses yeux sont de même couleur. A vrai dire, tout est noir sur elle, même les vêtements. Elle me regarde étrangement, puis, elle dévisage Tifa et enfin Cloud.

- Donc c'est vrai … dit-elle doucement, mais assez fort pour que je puisse entendre.

Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- tu veux prendre toi-même ton verre d'eau, ne (1) ? lui demande Cloud.

Elle regarde Cloud, puis sourit. Je ne comprend rien à ce qui est en train de se passer. De toute façon, dès qu'elle ne me crée pas de problème, je m'en fous.

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle s'avance vers moi, et s'arrête pile devant moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois faire quelque chose en particulier.

- Alors comme ça, c'est vrai … redit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Lui demandais-je.

- Que tu es ici.

Comment ça, « que tu es ici » ? Décidemment, je n'ai rien compris. Puis, elle détourne les yeux pour regarder Tifa.

Alex POV 

Tifa … je la déteste … je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne l'aime pas … et elle est là, devant moi, me regardant ….

Elle me dévisage, ou plutôt, je le dévisage, on s'entre-dévisage (nda : on dit bien s'entre-tuer non ?).

- Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? lui dis-je

Elle me regarde, sans rien faire. Elle semble hésiter …

- euh, oui tiens, me dit-elle, rejoignant la parole au geste.

- Merci

Je ne veux pas rester longtemps ici, je veux retourner dans cette chambre où je me suis réveillée, et réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive, car là, je commence à avoir mal à la tête … Je suis sure d'être dans un rêve, et pourtant, tout semble si réaliste … Aeris … pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi Kadaj ?

Je remonte.

Normal POV

Alex arrive dans sa chambre, elle s'assoit sur le lit, et s'adosse au mur, songeant à ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle se rappelle qu'elle a son MP4. Elle se penche en avant pour prendre son sac, sort son MP4 et le règle sur « répéter le morceau ».

…

_I'll miss the winter, a world of fragile things, look for e in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree … holding my last breath, safe inside myself, are all my … _

La porte s'ouvre soudain, laissant apparaître Kadaj, mais elle ne remarque rien …

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée

- J'ai peur de ne rien comprendre là, dit Kadaj

- Tu n'es pas le seul, répond Cloud

Pendant ce temps, Tifa reste silencieux, songeuse.

- On pourrait lui parler, pour tout comprendre car là … continue Cloud.

- T'as raison …

- T'en penses quoi Tifa ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ce que je pense ?

Les deux autres la regardent, surpris.

- ben en faite … je me suis dit qu'il vaut mieux aller la parler pour lui demander qui elle est vraiment et ce qu'elle faisait au milieu de nulle part …

- je le lui ai déjà demandé et tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle vient d'une autre dimension, mais j'y crois pas beaucoup …

- d'une autre dimension ? comme … Mère ?

- je sais pas Kadaj, faut aller voir … répond Cloud.

- Et qui va y aller ? demande la brune.

Ils se regardent, sans savoir. Aucun d'eux ne veut y aller, pourquoi ? On ne sait pas … c'est vrai que déjà avec Jenova, c'est le cauchemar, alors avec une inconnue, on ne sait jamais …

- Bon, je pense que je vais y aller … murmure le garçon au cheveux argentés.

Kadaj POV

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça …. Je monte donc la voir, ne sachant à quoi m'attendre, j'ai pris mon fidèle souba avec moi.

J'ouvre la porte, et je l'aperçois assise sur MON lit, des trucs aux oreilles, en train de chantonner je ne sais quoi. Elle ne semble pas me remarquer.

- c'est quoi ça ? lui dis-je en montrant le truc qui arrivait à ses oreilles. (nda : pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il parle du MP4, mais vous connaissez Kadaj)

Elle me regarde, puis regarde le truc.

- un MP4 ! dit-elle sèchement.

- Et ça fait quoi ?

- _Ça_ passe de la musique

- De la _musique _?

- Ne me dis pas que tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

A vrai non. Je ne le sais pas. Tifa m'en a déjà parlé, mais je ne sais pas. Je voudrai bien savoir pourtant. Tifa m'a dit que de nos jours, c'est rare, mais ça existe toujours.

- Pas vraiment en faite, lui répondis-je.

Alex POV

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ok, j'accepte ce qu'Aeris m'a dit, je le ferai. Mais de là à lui apprendre un truc du genre, c'est … pas possible, mais bon … Kadaj est Kadaj …

- tiens ! lui dis-je en lui tendant l'un de mes écouteurs.

Il les regarde. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas où ça se met. Alors, je m'approche doucement de lui, et je lui mets les écouteurs aux oreilles.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you …_

- Je n'ai rien compris … me dit-il.

- C'est de l'Anglais … une langue de chez moi …

- Tu m'expliques ?

Je me doute beaucoup que Kadaj est intéressé par ce genre de truc … ce n'est pas du tout son genre …

Après que je lui ai traduit toutes les chansons qui sont passés.

Peu après, il me demande si je veux partir avec lui et Cloud, ils vont se promener en ville. Naturellement, j'ai accepté.

Midgar est tout simplement gigantesque. Mais tous les bâtiments sont noirs, et délabrés. Je me demande à combien de jours de Advent Children sommes nous ? Dois-je le demander à Cloud ?

- dis moi, ça fait combien de jour que … tu … as battu Séphiroth ?

Naturellement, Kadaj me regarde, je m'en suis douté. Je le regarde aussi, il détourne les yeux, son visage a changé, il a l'air malheureux, comme s'il regrette tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Cinq jours, me répond Cloud.

Cinq jours … et pourtant … c'est comme si les habitants de Midgar ont tout oublié, après tout, la vie continue … sur Terre, le deuil dure des jours, des années, même une vie, ici, tout semblait si différent, comme … s'ils ont vécu tellement dans la mort, la souffrance que cela n'affecte plus personne. On est maintenant sur la grande place où Yazoo et Loz ont tué des gens, grâce, à des loups. On voyait encore par terre le sang séché des victimes. Ceux qui ont été massacré par Bahamut et par les loups … Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit, comme si j'avais des proches parmi eux. Je regarde alors Kadaj, lui aussi regarde par terre, triste.

- Nii-san … dit-il

- Quoi ?

- On peut aller autre part ?

Il lit dans mes pensées … je veux partir aussi …. Le blond acquis d'un signe de tête. Nii-san … Kadaj appelle Cloud Nii-san … je suis sure que le blond a refusé qu'il l'appelle comme ça, mais Kadaj est têtu, à force, Cloud a du accepté. J'aimerai bien avoir un Nii-san, moi aussi, je suis fille unique.

Il fait bientôt nuit, maintenant, et pour ma sécurité, les deux garçons ont décidé de rentrer.

Cloud POV

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille m'aspire tout de suite confiance. Elle semble si fragile intérieurement, mais si forte physiquement. Le genre de personne qui tuerait quelqu'un si on lui ordonnait, et pourtant qui s'en ronge les ongles au fond. J'ai décidé de rentrer, car Midgar n'est pas très sur la nuit.

Normal POV 

Les AVALANCHE était tous là. Alex est gêné de dîner avec eux, mais, ne le montre pas. Personne ne parle à table. Kadaj est assis à coté d'elle, lui aussi est mal à l'aise. Tifa brise le silence.

- où vas-tu dormir alors ?

- ben je sais pas … c'est vot' piaule alors …

- va avec Kadaj.

- Et pourquoi ? demande Alex

- C'est sa chambre que t'as pris tout à l'heure, alors, tu vas chez lui.

- Oui, de toute façon, ça me dérange pas, répond le concerné.


End file.
